There has been considerable interest and traction in industry towards stereoscopic (3D) video delivery. Industry parties are investing considerable effort into the development and marketing of consumer 3D-capable displays (reference [1]). Delivery of 3D content can be equally critical. Content delivery can comprise several components, one of which can be compression. Stereoscopic delivery can be challenging, in part due to doubling of the amount of information. Furthermore, computational and memory throughput requirements can increase considerably as well. In general, can be two main consumer distribution channels for stereoscopic content: fixed media, such as BLU-RAY DISCS™, and streaming solutions where the content is delivered primarily to a set-top box and secondarily to a PC. The majority of the currently deployed BLU-RAY™ players and set-top boxes support codecs such as those based on the profiles of Annex A of the ITU-T/ISO/IEC H.264/14496-10 of reference [2], state-of-the-art video coding standard (also known as MPEG-4 Part 10/AVC), the VP8 video compression format of reference [4], the SMPTE VC-1 standard of reference [3], and the HEVC standard reference [18]. To deliver stereoscopic content, one may desire to transmit information for two views, a left view and a right view. To drive autostereoscopic displays that support multiple-views and viewing angles, one may need to transmit information for more than two views. It is also possible to transmit 2 or more views plus some stereo depth information and then synthesize intermediate views by exploiting the transmitted depth and view data. A simple and practical solution is to encode separate bitstreams, one for each view or depth information data, an approach also known as simulcast. However, compression efficiency can suffer since, for the case of 2 views, the left and right view sequences are coded independently from each other even though they are correlated. Thus, improvements can be made for compression efficiency for stereoscopic video while maintaining backwards compatibility. Compatibility is possible by adopting multi-layer codecs.